lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Flashes Before Your Eyes
foi o oitavo episódio da 3ª Temporada e o 57º de Lost; foi ao ar em 14 de Fevereiro de 2007. Desconfiado e determinado, Hurley recruta Charlie para ajudá-lo a descobrir a verdade de Desmond, que tem agido estranhamente desde a implosão da escotilha. Os flashbacks deste episódio aparecem em um diferente formato, não como memórias, mas como flashes de déjà vu. Embora eles mostrem um pequeno pedaço do passado de Desmond, diferentes aspectos da ilha voltam e assombram ele. Sinopse salvando Claire do afogamento.]] Na ilha principal Desmond encontra Hurley e Charlie saqueando o estoque pessoal de Sawyer (de comida, remédios e muitas revistas pornográficas). Desmond leva os dois até a floresta para encontrar-se com Sayid e Locke. Locke diz a Hurley e Charlie que Eko está morto e que eles precisam agir para manter o pânico no acampamento o mínimo possível. Durante a conversa, Desmond começa a ficar nervoso, e de repente começa a correr para o grupo em direção à costa. Desmond tirou sua camisa e mergulhou no mar onde Claire estava se afogando. Desmond salva Claire do afogamento e a ressuscita na praia, enquanto Charlie fica do seu lado gritando e ficando em seu caminho. Mais tarde, Charlie quer saber como Desmond soube que Claire estava se afogando, e pensa que deixando Desmond bêbado ele poderá fazê-lo falar. Hurley e Charlie começam a beber um whisky escocês MacCutcheon com Desmond, e eles têm alguns momentos de curtição. Charlie pergunta a ele como sabia do afogamento, e Desmond começa a ir embora. Charlie chama Desmond de covarde e ele devolve o insulto derrubando Charlie no chão e tentando estrangulá-lo. Neste ponto Desmond começa a se lembrar do que aconteceu a ele depois de ter virado a chave. Déjà vu acorda em Londres.]] O contador regressivo atinge o zero e inicia-se o modo de falha de sistema. Desmond arranca em direção a estante de livros e procura a chave de emergência. Ele vai para baixo do piso, diz "Eu te amo Penny" e vira a chave. Tudo a sua volta fica branco e sua vida passa diante de seus olhos. Ele acorda deitado num chão de madeira com o que parece sangue sobre ele e sobre o chão. Ele olha a sua volta e vê uma lata de tinta vermelha(nesta lata está escrita a palavra "FUTURE") e uma escada virada ao seu lado. Penny corre até ele e pergunta se está tudo bem. Ele reconhece que está em seu velho flat no passado. Encantando por estar de volta com Penny, ele a beija e a abraça. Desmond está dando nó em sua gravata e percebe o horário no relógio (1:08). Penny então ajuda-o a dar o nó e ele fala para ela sobre a satisfação dele em tê-la em seu apartamento. Eles conversam sobre o encontro que Desmond irá ter com seu pai, e Penny diz que se isto não der certo, não seria o "o fim do mundo". Esta frase perturbou Desmond, especialmente quando ele ouviu o som do contador regressivo bipando - mas ele percebe que é apenas o micro-ondas. Penny pergunta se está tudo bem e ele diz que foi apenas um déjà vú. Desmond anuncia sua chegada à recepcionista da Corporação Widmore. Um entregador chega com uma 'encomenda para 815'. A menção do "815" trouxe uma visão dos números na mente de Desmond e logo depois volta a si. Sr Widmore discute com Desmond seu currículo. Ele havia sido cenógrafo da Companhia Real Shakespeare. Ele não se formou em nenhuma universidade pois teve que cuidar de seus irmãos após algo que aconteceu a seu pai. Ele não tinha experiência militar. Desmond então cumprimenta o Sr Widmore pelo seu barco em miniatura e ele diz que sua empresa está promovendo uma corrida através do mundo, isto faz com que Desmond tenha a visão de seu futuro barco.. Ele oferece a Desmond um cargo no departamento administrativo, mas Desmond diz a ele que ele não está ali pelo emprego. Ao invés disto, ele quer pedir permissão para se casar com Penny. Widmore chama isto de um gesto nobre e pega uma garrafa de uísque escocês MacCutcheon e dois copos. Mas ele somente coloca um pouco em um dos copos, dizendo que aquele gole vale mais que Desmond ganha em um mês. E compartilhar com ele seria um desperdício por que ele nunca seria um grande homem. E se ele não merecia beber de seu uísque, por que deveria casar-se com sua filha? Nesta cena Desmond nota um quadro na parede do escritório do sr Widmore que faz referências aos fatos acontecidos na ilha: um urso polar, um buda de cabeça para baixo e a palavra "namastê". Curiosamente, no momento em que o quadro é mostrado com mais detalhes ele está invertido, como se fosse visto por um espelho. Todas as posições dos objetos e dos personagens também estão invertidas, levando a crer que se trata de um erro de edição. Em todo o resto da cena as posições estão normal, inclusive quando o quadro é mostrado de relance. Do lado de fora, Desmond encontra Charlie tocando violão e cantando "Wonderwall" na calçada. Desmond fala que o conhece e tem a visão de Charlie na falha de sistema na escotilha. Desmond então diz que sabe o nome de Charlie, mas ele aponta para um cartaz escrito o nome de Charlie. Ele começa a lembrar-se da hora desta experiência, desse encontro com Charlie e lembra-se que iria começar a chover. Exatamente após isso, começou a chover. e Desmond vendo o desabamento.]] Desmond procura seu amigo Donovan numa biblioteca de pesquisa, onde é físico, para perguntar a ele sobre viagem no tempo. Desmond perguntou a ele se era possível ele reviver parte de sua vida, mas Donovan sugeriu que ele estava louco e estava reagindo assim devido a sua falha com Widmore, dando um papel importante na ilha. Donovan disse que se ele estivesse revivendo sua vida, ele deveria lembra-se do que aconteceria em seguida. Desmond diz que ele não se lembra de tudo, mas quando a música "Make Your Own Kind of Music" começa a tocar na jukebox ele tem outra visão. Ele diz que o Graybridge iria fazer 2 gols nos 2 últimos minutos e ganharia o jogo. Logo em seguida Jimmy Lennon entraria no pub e acertaria o garçom com um pedaço de madeira porque ele lhe devia dinheiro. Então eles assistiram ao jogo, mas o time falhou ao tentar fazer o gol. Desmond, desapontado, aceita o conselho de Donovam a seguir sua vida e casar-se com Penny. Desmond chega em casa e diz a Penny que não conseguiu o emprego. Ela sugere então para eles saírem e celebrarem a ocasião, pois ela o ama. Ele pergunta porque ela o ama e ela diz que é por causa que ele é um bom homem e ela tem experiência em reconhecer isto. Eles se beijam. Desmond procura por um anel de noiovado numa joalheria. Sra. Hawking pergunta a ele se é sua primeira vez e qual seria sua faixa de preço. Desmond diz que ele não é um homem rico e ela encontra um anel para ele que não irá 'cegar uma rainha' mas ainda sim "tem a faísca da vida". Ele diz que irá levar o anel e ela diz "não, você não irá". Sra Hawking diz para o atônito Desmond que ele não comprará o anel, porque ele não iria comprá-lo e que no final ele acabaria na ilha, apertando o botão e terminaria virando a chave de segurança. "Caso não faça isso, David Desmond Hume, todos nós morreremos." Sra. Hawking decide que Desmond precisa ser persuadido e leva-o para passear. Ela compra algumas castanhas e aponta para um homem de tênis vermelho. Desmond diz que ela é na verdade, apenas uma manifestação de seu próprio subconsciente, mas ela apenas sorri. Desmond diz estar determinado a casar-se com Penny, mas Sra. Hawking diz que isto não irá acontecer. Repentinamente um andaime cai e mata o homem de tênis vermelho. Desmond acusa Sra. Hawking de saber o que iria acontecer e perguntou a ela o porque dela não ter impedido isto. Ela disse que não importaria, pois se tivesse avisado sobre isso, o universo iria encontrar o "curso certo" e encontraria outra maneira de forçar o caminho prescrito. O homem do tênis vermelho morreria atropelado por um táxi, ou eventualmente no chuveiro... Desmond olha novamente o anel. Desmond vai ao encontro com Penny e para ver um poster de recrutamento da Royal Scots. Ele a encontrou próximo a ponte de Londres e é abordado por um fotógrafo. Penny convence ele a tirar uma foto juntos. Então ele puxa para baixo alguns cenários até eles encontram um que agrada a Penny e ele tira seu casaco, então eles se abraçam e a foto, que Desmond carrega com ele na ilha, é tirada. Desmond olha fixamente para a foto e lhe ocorre um insight. Ele diz a Penny que ele não é o homem de que ela precisa, pois ele nem ao menos tem dinheiro para pagar aquela foto, e eles não podem ficar juntos. Ela corre chorando e ele atira o anel para dentro do Rio Tâmisa. Desmond volta ao pub e olha a garrafa de whisky escocês MacCutcheon mas ele acaba pedindo pelo mais barato. Desmond diz ao garçom que ele acha que cometeu o maior erro de sua vida e que ele tinha a impressão de já tê-lo cometido antes. "Make Your Own Kind of Music" começa a tocar na jukebox novamente e Desmond vê outro jogo de futebol na televisão mas nesta hora o time faz um gol. Excitado por esta visão do futuro estar correta, ele decide que ainda tem chance de mudar tudo. A terceira parte de sua predição é verdadeira também, e Jimmy Lennon entra violentamente no bar para acertar as contas com o garçom. Jimmy golpeia o garçom com um bastão e Desmond grita para ele abaixar-se, fazendo com que o bastão acerte Desmond. O mundo de Desmond se esvaece e ele acorda nu na floresta, com escoriações por todo o corpo devido a implosão da escotilha, e também sente a dor onde teve o impacto com o bastão. Ele correu para a escotilha e ficou surpreso quando viu o buraco no chão. Entre os destroços ele encontrou sua fotografia. Ele chorou e pediu para que fosse lhe dado outra chance para mudar o passado. Voltando a ilha principal descobre sobre seu destino.]] Depois do Déjà vu, retornamos a Desmond em cima de Charlie, estrangulando-o, enquanto Hurley tenta puxá-lo. Ele então tira Desmond e ele começa a soluçar. Eles se desculpam e Desmond diz a Charlie que ele é um bom homem. Ele diz que quando virou a chave, sua vida passou diante de seus olhos, mas quando ele acordou estava de volta na floresta, as visões não haviam parado. Charlie pergunta se Desmond salvou Claire depois de ver uma visão dela se afogando. Desmond diz que Charlie é que foi salvo realmente. Primeiro ele disse que Charlie seria eletrocutado pelo raio, e que viu Charlie se afogando na tentativa de resgatar Claire. Ele disse que embora ele tivesse salvo Charlie ambas as vezes, o universo irá inevitavelmente seguir o "curso correto". Que não importaria quantas vezes ele tentasse, Charlie iria morrer. Curiosidades * Nos anúncios publicitários encontrados na partida de futebol que Desmond assistia existiam referências ao Apollo Candy, a Hanso Foundation, Oceanic Airlines, Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack, Gannon Car Rentals, Butties Diapers, Radio RPR 103.5, KRONOS (uma empresa real empresa vendendo Dióxido de Titânio), e Exposé. imagem em lost.cubit.net * Existem vários usos e referências a cor vermelha (tinta, sapatos, uísque, camisa, gravata, etc). * Em frente às Indústrias Widmore antes de Desmond jogar sua gravata, um velho homem vestido de azul anda em direção a Desmond. Logo quando o ângulo da câmera muda, um homem jovem com uma roupa diferente da anterior aparece onde o velho deveria estar. Quando a câmera muda novamente, o mesmo homem aparece no fundo. * Um grade número de imperfeições (ou pistas) estão presentes nas cenas de "Londres" - e.g. o táxi ao estilo americano, uma pequena cúpula e outra construção não identificada no que seria o banco Sul, um pub inglês ao estilo americano, estilos de guias de comida aos moldes da imagem idealizada de Londres, etc. :* O pôster de recrutamento dos Royal Scots usa a forma do Inglês Americano "honor" no lugar do Inglês Britânico "honour" que seria usado no Reino Unido. O soldado na imagem está carregando um rifle americano (não um inglês SA80) e está usando um capacete ao estilo americano. Estes são erros do departamento de continuação (americano), reconhecidos pelos produtores no Podcast de 20 de fevereiro. * O micro-ondas no flat de Penny faz o mesmo barulho que o contador na estação Cisne. Também, na loja de Ms. Hawking, os relógios emitem um som notavelmente parecido com os da maquinaria da sala do computador da Escotilha. * Quando Desmond vai encontrar com seu amigo Donovan na Universidade, o átrio de história é outra referência ao formato octogonal. *Em Entertainment Weekly Article, Damon Lindelof é citado dizendo que este episódio possui esse flashback empregado "numa forma que nunca foi vista antes que nunca será vista mais". * De acordo com os produtores, Desmond realmente voltou no tempo, e os eventos ocorreram mesmo em 1996. (Official Lost Podcast de 20 de Fevereiro de 2007) :* Na cena com Charlie, o táxi em sua direção tem claramente um número de registro de 2001, um "Novo" Mini vermelhos passa na tela de fundo e um ônibus "bendy" visto não foi introduzido antes de June 2002. Estes são outros erros de continuação. * Um dos planos de fundo escolhidos para a fotografia de Desmond e Penny que o fotógrafo escolhe é a mesma figura de um deserto encontrada na Escotilha. Referências Culturais . ]] *O Almirante MacCutcheon que Charles Widmore menciona a Desmond foi um personagem da recriação de um clássico, 20.000 Léguas Submarinas (por Jules Verne). Adewale Akkinuoye-Agbaje interpretou uma personagem chamada Cabo Attucks num remake deste filme. * O nome do meio de Charlie é Hieronymus. Este nome é uma variação de Geronimo (como em :Geronimo Jackson) ou Jerome. Se origina do grego arcaico, que quer dizer "nome sagrado". * A partida de futebol mostrada é na realidade a final da Copa Espanhola de 1989 entre F.C. Barcelona e Real Madrid. O marcador do gol é o famoso jogador dinamarquês, Michael Laudrup. :* O verdadeiro mais condecorado Almirante da Marinha Real foi Lord Horatio Nelson. Ainda que não tenha se retirado, morreu na Batalha de Trafalgar. *O nome de Ms. Hawking é claramente uma referência ao analista Stephen Hawking, que escreveu livros lindando com a natureza do espaço e tempo - temas cruciais no episódio. * Sarah McLachlan; Building a Mystery foi tocado no fundo enquanto Desmond estava se arrumando para sua entrevista de emprego. * A música tocada na jukebox do bar é de Cass Elliot, ´´Make Your Own Kind of Music'' que também é ouvida em , e .'' * O livro encontrado nos pertences de Sawyer é Laughter in the Dark por Vladimir Nabokov. * O título da revista pornográfica ficcional de Sawyer PLAYPEN, uma contração de Playboy e Penthouse. Esta revista de conteúdo adulto também apareceu em Scrubs (3x09, "My Dirty Secret"), Married... with Children, Family Guy, That 70's Show, and Kyle XY. *Charlie toca a música Wonderwall da banda Oasis quando Desmond encontra com ele na rua. A banda de Charlie, Driveshaft, lembra remotamente ser modelada em Oasis. :* A música foi gravada em 1995, um ano antes da data do flashback, de acordo com o Podcast de 20/02/07. :*As letras que Charlie canta são: "Porque talvez, você será aquele que me salva..." (Desmond salva Charlie do raio e do afogamento). *O escritório de Charles Widmore agrupa diversas pinturas que incluem: :*Namaste, que parece estar escrita ao contrário em alguns momentos invertidos. :*Montanhas, em semelhança àquelas da Ilha. :*Um urso polar tirado do Vídeo de Orientação. :*Um Buda invertido. *Também no escritório de Charles Widmore, na parede atrás e na direita de Desmond, uma pintura pode ser vista e é identica ao ex-namorado de Claire, visto em . *Quando Desmond conversa com Ms. Hawking sobre o homem com sapatos vermelhos, o homem é morto quando uma construção cai em cima dele. Isto é uma alusão ao Mágico de Oz, aonde a protagonista da história, Dorothy, testemunha outra personagem (usando sapatos vermelhos) ser morto pela casa caindo em cima dela. :*Esta é uma das muitas similaridades de Mágico de Oz com Lost, incluindo: o nome Henry Gale (tio de Dorothy), chegando num lugar estranho devido à um ar quente em seu balão (como fez o "real" Henry Gale), e os "grupos de caça" na Ilha quase sempre composto por quatro pessoas, uma delas sendo mulher (como Dorothy e suas companhias). Temas Recorrentes * O episódio é intitulado Flashes Before Your Eyes. * Flashback de Desmond começa com um close-up de seu olho esquerdo. * A empresa que fez a tinta vermelha que Desmond estava usando para pintar as paredes do seu flat era chamada "FUTURE" tintas. * Ms. Hawking especificamente mencionou que Desmond iria passar três anos na ilha antes que usasse a chave de seguranças. * Hawking diz a Desmond que as coisas no universo ocorrem não pela vontade humana, mas porque tinham que acontecer naturalmente. * Desmond chora em cima da foto, diz que está triste e que gostaria de mudar isso. * Logo depois que Desmond e Hawking veem o homem usando sapatos vermelhos, descobre-se que ele foi vítima do acidente envolvido com o material de construção, com uma forte possibilidade de ser um simbolismo indicando o incidente de vida-e-morte. * Penny conta a Desmond sobre seu pai ser "muito tolo para entender", implicando que seu relacionamento com o velho homem é longe do ideal. * A sala Ms. Hawking é cheio de relógios por todos os cantos. Nós podemos ver alguns deles e ouvir os sinos e barulhos sugerindo que existem mais deles. * Desmond fala a Charlie em seu flashback. * Chove depois de Desmond falar com Charlie. * Desmond salva a vida de Charlie duas vezes, mas se convence que Charlie tem que morrer. * Desmond compra o anel ao contrário da vontade de Ms. Hawking, toma o dano de Jimmy Lennon originalmente intencionado ao barman, e aparentemente previne a morte de Charlie duas vezes. * O campo de futebol anuncia KRONOS, que é em inglês um equivalente fonético para Khronos, Grego para tempo. * Penny diz a Desmond que ela o ama porque ele é "uma boa pessoa". Desmond considera Charlie um "bom homem". * Desmond vê um relógio que indica 1:08. Também, no salão da Widmore, o homem de entregas indica que o número do pacote é 815 -- palavras reais foram "para (4) 8:15". A edição da PLAYPEN nas coisas de Sawyer contém um '15th Annual Girls of Fiji]] Pictorial'. Por último, o suporte de fotos que Desmond e Penny colocam fotos tem um 15 no seu lado. * Desmond pega Charlie cantando o verso "Porque talvez, você vai ser quem vai me salvar". Se o que Sra. Hawking diz é verdade, isto é ironia: ele nunca poderá salvar Charlie. * Desmond acha a foto nas lembranças da escotilha e diz "Por favor, deixe-me voltar. Irei fazer certo dessa vez". Mesmo que ele esteja falando sobre voltar para um lugar (o mundo exterior), Desmond está fazendo uma referência indireta sobre voltar em outro tempo. De acordo com a formulação do universo como coexistindo quatro dimensões, para a constante "confusão" envolvida no entendimento de uma "continuação" e para toda a essência do episódios, o duplo sentido parece ser perfeitamente intencional. * A consolação de Penny para Desmond, "Eu gostaria que celebrássemos o fato de que o destino reservou pra você uma existência miserável sob o controle das Indústrias Widmore", é especialmente irônico considerando os dizeres de Ms. Hawking sobre seu destino. Galeria * Screen Captures do episódio Flashes Before Your Eyes * Veja os erros de gravação deste episódio... Categoria:Centrado em Desmond